


A Gardener, and a student

by MysteriousAnonymous



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/F, G!P, G!P Carmilla, Girl Penis, Power Bottom!Laura, Service Top, Top Carmilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-17 14:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousAnonymous/pseuds/MysteriousAnonymous
Summary: Carmilla is a sexually frustrated eighteen year old, whose thoughts mostly consist of Laura Hollis being naked. Carmilla is a maintenance gardener, working for her older sister's firm. Laura Hollis lives across the street, and Carmilla has had a crush on her since forever. Carmilla feels like Laura hardly even notices her, until one day Mattie sends Carmilla over to the Hollis home as her father had spoken to her about gardening. What Carmilla doesn't know is that Mattie knew about her infatuation with Laura. Carmilla is shy and unwilling at first but is persuaded when Mattie says she’ll pay her extra. Laura is a popular girl, pretty and perfect. She’s sweet and caring, but also one hell of a tease. She practices yoga and ‘other activities’ a lot. What happens when the student and the gardener are finally alone together?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't know why I wrote this but here you go anyway. This is just pure sin. If you're not into G!P fan fics then I guess you shouldn't read this.

 

“I am not going over there, and that is it!”

Carmilla said angrily at her sister, her face flushed at the thought of being in the same room as Laura Hollis. 

 

_ I only have to think of the girl and I get a hard on, I couldn’t be in the same room as her!? _

 

“Stop being an immature fool Carmilla, you will go where I tell you to.”

Carmilla shoved her hands into the pockets of her dark green cargo pants she wore for work. Mattie walked across the living room, grabbing her expensive purse that was on the dining room table. She pulled out a wad of cash and flung it into Carmilla’s direction. Carmilla grabbed at the money, dropping it a few times before she could get a hold of it.

“What’s this for?”

Carmilla asked, her curious brown eyes flicked up towards her sister. Mattie smirked and adjusted her suit jacket in the mirror, smoothing out creases and applying lipstick afterwards.

“Fixing up Mr.Hollis’ garden.”

Carmilla sighed and knew this was a losing battle. Mattie always got her own way. Carmilla was confused as to why Mattie wanted Carmilla specifically to go, as Mattie employed around fifty maintenance gardeners around Styria, so why did she want Carmilla to do it so badly? It’s not like she was the best gardener either...she was good, she knew how to trim bushes and use various gardening tools, but there were more skilled employees for this job, as Carmilla knew Laura had a large back garden. Like most of the houses on their street. Carmilla put the money in her pocket and looked up at her sister, who always looked immaculate wherever she went.

“Why do you want me to do it so badly?”

Carmilla questioned with a pointed glare and a raised eyebrow. Mattie smirked, and tapped Carmilla’s nose as if she were a five year old child.

“And that, my dear sister, is for me to know.”

Mattie’s shit eating grin gotten wider as she walked away, leaving a frustrated and slightly nervous Carmilla, standing in the middle of the room with a perplexed look on her face.

 

**A few hours later...**

 

_ Okay, okay...I can do this...I can do this… _

 

Carmilla chanted these words in her head as she showered, (A cold shower, she needed some release before going Laura’s house.) and changed her clothes. Carmilla had had a crush on Laura Hollis since the small blonde moved in a couple years ago. They’d smiled at each other a few times, and said quick hello’s and goodbye’s when they bumped into each other at the local shopping centre...but nothing more. And Carmilla so desperately wanted more. Ever since she’d laid eyes on Laura, she’d been enamoured with her. Her gorgeous pink lips, beautiful tanned skin…

 

_ And a nice round supple....God, Carmilla snap out of it! _

 

Carmilla scolded herself as she tucked in the green polo shirt that was a part of her work uniform. It had ‘Styria's Maintenance Gardening’ embroidered on the front of the polo shirt, on gold thread, and a matching cap for when it was sunny. As she walked over to her bedroom window to see if Mr.Hollis’ car was pulled up in the front of his home, her phone vibrated in her pocket, and she whipped it out hastily. 

 

**Big sis**

**14:20**

**I forgot to tell you, her father won’t be there, it’ll just be you and the blonde. I told the munchkin to knock for you when she gets home, so try not to masturbate yourself to death before she arrives.**

 

Carmilla felt all the blood in her rush to her face. She was going to be alone? With Laura? 

 

_ She’s gonna knock here? WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS MATTIE? _

 

Carmilla began to panic and rushed around her and Mattie’s home, sorting out her tools, and drinking a gallon of water to cool herself down. She tapped her booted foot on the wooden floor as she stood in the living room window, waiting for Laura. Carmilla wanted to get another shower as she felt sweaty and gross, but as she was about to rush upstairs for another quick shower, she spotted blonde hair peeking above her own hedge outside. The hedge wasn’t so tall, but all that was visible of Laura was the top of her head. Carmilla gulped and hectically shoved her phone into her pocket. She wiped the sweat off of her forehead with some tissue and then rushed to the door to wait for Laura to ring the bell. Carmilla tried to calm her breathing as she heard footsteps coming up the concrete pathway, and even though she anticipated the doorbell to ring, it still made her jump slightly when the tune echoed throughout the spacious house. Carmilla breathed in through her nose, and let it out through her mouth, and reassured herself that everything will be fine.

 

_ It’s all good, she’s just a neighbour, I’m helping a neighbour, don’t panic, she’s just a girl, a normal, ordinary… _

 

Carmilla’s train of thought crashed, and everything seemed to stop as she opened the door. Carmilla gulped loudly, as her eyes fell to the outfit Laura was wearing.

 

_ Shit. _

 

Carmilla dragged her eyes away from Laura’s bare stomach, her abs slick with sweat, and forced herself to look at hazel irises. Laura must have been working out or something, as she was wearing yoga pants and a sports bra. She was slightly sweaty and had flushed cheeks. Carmilla hadn’t seen anyone more beautiful than Laura Hollis. Carmilla gripped the door tightly, feeling herself become aroused by the sight of Laura’s toned, sun kissed body. 

 

“Hi! Your sister asked me to knock here when I was done with my work out, she said you could do my dad's garden?”

 

Laura’s eyes shone with some kind of joy as she spoke, like she was excited about something. Carmilla had never seen Laura sad before, it was refreshing to see Laura’s smile, it could brighten up an entire universe. Carmilla realised she was staring at her like a lunatic, and there’d been a few seconds since Laura had spoken, and Laura’s face began to contort into what seemed like confusion.

 

“Oh...ummm, Hi, yeah sorry, uhh, I-yeah, I can.”

 

Carmilla stuttered and felt her cheeks burn as a small smirk appeared on the blondes face. 

 

“You seem nervous about something.”

 

Laura questioned in a lower voice, and Carmilla’s cock twitched in her pants when Laura’s angelic voice turned into a more seductive tone.

 

_ Is she being sexy on purpose? This is pure torture, I can’t do this- _

 

Her thoughts were interrupted by a gentle hand being laid on her shoulder. 

 

“Hey, if you’re tired or sick or something, we can do this another-”

 

Carmilla quickly butted in, she needed to do this, and a part of her really _wanted_ to as well.

 

“No, no I’m good, It’s just...hot I guess…”

 

Laura smiled her bright smile, and clasped her hands together animatedly. 

 

“Good! Then let’s get going.”

 

Carmilla nodded dumbly and followed Laura across the street, her eyes never leaving Laura’s ass.

Carmilla pulled her cap low so she could happily oggle Laura, and then she felt like a perv for doing so shortly afterwards, causing her to snap her head up and look straight ahead. Laura turned on her heel just outside her front door, the sun was beaming down on them both, and the light shone through Laura’s hair, highlighting golden streaks in her hair. She had a sly smile upon her lips, and her eyes held...something. Carmilla couldn’t quite put her finger on it, but she felt Laura knew something.

 

“Did you enjoy the view?”

 

Carmilla’s eyes bugged out of her head, and she felt her heart hammer against her chest. 

 

_ Fuck, fuck, fuck. _

 

“Uhhh...what?”

 

Laura giggled, and enjoyed watching Carmilla squirm. The brunettes throat bobbed up and down, and her neck was slightly damp with sweat. Laura wanted to lick Carmilla’s exposed neck as she rode the poor girl into oblivion.

 

“My front garden, it’s pretty neat, right?”

 

Carmilla didn’t notice her surroundings. Not when Laura Hollis was in front of her, wearing yoga pants.

 

“Oh! Haha! Yeah...it’s...great, nice...grass and stuff.”

 

Carmilla awkwardly waved her hand in the direction of the patch of neatly cut grass in the corner, not really knowing how to respond. 

 

“One of your guys did it, but I think you’d of done a better job.”

 

Laura smiled again and Carmilla couldn’t help but smile back. Carmilla then watched as Laura reached into her sports bra, pulling out a key. Carmilla dragged her eyes away again, feeling her cock twitch in her pants.

 

_ Please don’t get a hard on right now… _

 

Carmilla thought as she watched Laura slide the key in and open the door with her hip.

 

“I had no pockets.”

 

Laura said, holding the door open for Carmilla to step inside. 

 

“Evidently not.”

 

Carmilla replied, smirking a little as she past Laura, who shut the door behind her. Now they were both alone inside an empty house. What could two horny eighteen year olds possibly get up to in a house all on their own, huh?

 

“Just go through the patio doors in the kitchen.”

 

Laura said, placing the key down on a small table in the hall. Carmilla nodded and averted her eyes away from Laura once again, who was gazing at her warmly, not helping Carmilla’s not so small situation between her legs. Carmilla hurried through the kitchen, and out through the glass doors. She breathed in fresh air and looked around the garden, taking note of what needed to be done. Carmilla heard footsteps in the kitchen, and things getting moved around. 

“Do you want something to drink?”

 

Carmilla hadn’t realised how parched she was until Laura mentioned the word drink. 

 

“Yeah actually, that would be-”

 

Carmilla turned around and almost fell over herself when she seen Laura bend over, reaching into the fridge. Carmilla’s words caught in her throat, and she tore her eyes away once Laura stood up straight again, her leg muscles flexing as she did so. 

 

“What was that?”

 

Laura had a slight smile, and she pressed the jug of orange juice to her chest slightly, making the tops of her breasts a little bit more visible. Carmilla coughed a little and looked over to the side not making eye contact as she spoke.

 

“Yes...please.”

 

Laura heard Carmilla the first time, she just enjoyed teasing her so much. She knew exactly what she was doing, and she was hoping it would lead to more enjoyable activities, instead of watching Carmilla garden. Although that could have its perks, Laura wanted to see some of the brunettes skin, and she was sure after an hour or so in the sun she’d have to lose the polo shirt, considering Laura could see Carmilla had a plain t-shirt on underneath. Carmilla set her tools down by a few chairs, and began to unroll a large sheet of blue tarp to put underneath the hedge. 

 

“What’s that for?”

 

Carmilla didn’t know Laura was so close behind her, so she stood up and turned to face the blonde. 

 

“Oh, it’s just to catch the bits that I cut off the hedge, makes it easier to tidy up.”

 

Carmilla answered, watching Laura nod and then hand over a glass of orange juice. Carmilla felt Laura’s finger slightly brush her own as she grabbed for the beverage, and it felt like electricity shot through her. She paused and gulped, watching Laura slowly bring her own drink to her lips, guzzling it down as the sunshine continued to beam down on them both. Carmilla watched Laura’s neck as she tilted her head back, and she took the opportunity to let her eyes wander as Laura’s eyes were closed. Carmilla licked her lips as she imagined pushing the girl down onto the grass, pinning her there, as she groped and felt up the girls ass. She wanted her so badly. Carmilla continued to fantasize about fucking the shorter girl, until she heard a slight gasp from them blonde. Carmilla snapped out of her day dream, and realised Laura’s eyes were trained on Carmilla’s crotch. And then Carmilla felt the blood drain from her face as she realised she was hard, very hard. She could die of shame right then, and she began to hyperventilate. 

 

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean…”

 

Carmilla trailed off as she realised Laura hadn’t said anything, or stopped looking...or even moved. Carmilla felt her cheeks crimson even more and she covered her crotch with her hands, which was pretty useless as her thick cock pressed against the fabric of her pants, stretching them. Laura’s eyes darkened, and Carmilla watched the tip of her pink tongue wet her own lips, and then she locked eyes with Carmilla. 

 

“You’re so cute when you’re flustered.”

 

Laura said, slowly placing down her drink. Carmilla couldn’t stop her rapid breathing, her head began to spin as Laura approached her slowly. Carmilla stepped back slightly, her boot stepping on the tarp. Laura giggled again and reached down to grab Carmilla’s hands. Carmilla froze, and a small whimper left her lips as their skin touched. 

 

“Don’t hide it from me, I wanna see it.”

 

Carmilla couldn’t believe what she was hearing, or even seeing. Since when did Laura Hollis ever want to see Carmilla? Carmilla didn’t even know Laura had noticed her. Carmilla let Laura slowly pull her own hands away, and she stood perfectly still. Laura stepped closer, so close they were about three inches apart. Carmilla could feel Laura’s hot breath ghost across her sweaty neck, and she couldn’t look at Laura, embarrassment and arousal had her nerves shot. Laura noticed this, and decided on a more gentle approach. 

 

“Hey, look at me.”

 

Laura’s gentle command caused Carmilla to breathe a little slower, the softness in Laura’s voice calmed her slightly. They met each other's gaze once more, and Laura slowly run her hands up underneath Carmilla’s shirt, causing the brunette to gasp in surprise. Laura leant over, her lips ghosting Carmilla’s ear as she whispered. 

 

“Don’t be nervous, I want you as much as you want me.”

 

Carmilla had never been so aroused. She’d never been touched like this before, and yeah she was still a virgin. The mere thought of the possibility of fucking Laura today had Carmilla almost jizzing in her pants.

 

“You want me?”

 

Carmilla asked, looking down at soft eyes, and the urge to kiss the shorter girl grew stronger, and all of a sudden she wanted to do nothing but taste Laura Hollis, bury herself inside the beautiful blonde and do nothing else. 

 

“Duh, you’re hot.”

 

Carmilla smirked slightly, her ego boosted a bit. Laura raked her nails down Carmilla’s stomach, causing the brunette to let out a shaky moan. Laura grinned and looked down at the prominent bulge in the girl's pants. Carmilla was shaking slightly, and the look in Laura’s eye did something to her she couldn’t even begin to explain. All she knew was that Laura Hollis was sexy as fuck, and she wanted nothing more than to pound her right there and then. 

 

“So, Carmilla…..”

 

Laura trailed off as she slowly inched her hand towards Carmilla’s erection. Carmilla gulped and knew where the blonde's hand was headed, and she furrowed her brow and tried to contain her arousal. It was no use as Laura knew how turned on Carmilla was. 

 

“Tell me how long you’ve wanted to fuck me.”

 

Carmilla was itching for relief, but the girl’s hand had stopped just above her hard on, and the tightness of her pants was causing a little bit of pain. Laura bit down on her bottom lip, and the action caused Carmilla’s cock to twitch again.

 

“I….since I first saw you…”

 

Carmilla’s voice was cracked, and delight shone in Laura’s eyes, she was happy with Carmilla’s answer. Laura’s hand inched further down and Carmilla was close to cumming, which was a little shameful to her.

 

“That long huh? You must be bursting.”

 

Laura’s teasing voice lingered in Carmilla’s mind as she whispered the last few words. Carmilla  was being suffocated by Laura, not that she minded at all. She could smell the blonde’s sweet scent, feel her soft hands, hear her voice. She couldn’t take her eyes off Laura’s as the blonde girl’s hand inched just that little bit more, and finally her tiny hand wrapped around Carmilla’s lengthy erection. Carmilla’s eyes rolled back in her head as a shot of pleasure run up and down her spine. Carmilla couldn’t help the groan that escaped her throat, and she felt Laura shoving her backwards into the corner slightly, where no one could see them. Carmilla’s back hit a wall beside a hedge, and Laura had a determined look on her face. It turned Carmilla on all the more. 

 

“Mmmm, you’re so big, I bet you make girls scream with this thing.”

 

Laura squeezed Carmilla’s dick as she spoke, causing Carmilla to whimper and reach beside her to grab at the hedge. 

 

“Oh fuck…”

 

Carmilla muttered as Laura groped her through her pants, and then she felt the blonde lean in and began to leave kisses on her neck. Carmilla swallowed hard, and didn’t really know where to lay her hands. As if Laura was psychic, she looked up at Carmilla, still rubbing her dick. 

 

“Touch me.”

 

Laura whispered, squeezing Carmilla’s cock a little harder for good measure. Carmilla opened her eyes and looked down at Laura, and she couldn’t help but think that Laura was so beautiful. 

 

“You’re beautiful.”

 

As soon as Carmilla said it she wished she hadn’t. Laura’s hand paused for a second, and Carmilla thought she’d blew it. Laura then smiled brightly, and her eyes softened even more. She continued her gentle stroking over Carmilla’s pants, and leaned into Carmilla even more. 

 

“So are you.”

 

Carmilla bit down on her lip as she heard those words, and with great haste, reached down for Laura’s ass. She groped Laura firmly, causing the blonde to moan slightly. They locked eyes once more, and then something ticked inside both of them. Within a second their lips crashed together in a heated kiss, and Carmilla felt her stomach do flips as she felt Laura’s tongue brush against her own. The blonde nipped at Carmilla’s lip, and as Carmilla leaned in to continue the kiss, Laura pulled back a little, placing her finger on Carmilla’s red swollen lips. 

 

“Huh?”

 

Carmilla uttered as she opened her eyes. Laura stepped back a little, and looked around her garden. Carmilla then realised she was about to fuck her neighbours daughter in his own garden, in the middle of a sweltering hot day. Laura seemed pleased that no one was around, and she then wrapped her arms around Carmilla’s neck and crushed her lips against the brunettes again. Carmilla let her hands wander all over Laura, groping her firm ass, bringing Laura closer to her. Laura began to grind herself on Carmilla’s erection for some friction, as she was soaked down below. Laura licked her lips and let out a filthy moan, her mouth right by Carmilla’s ear. Carmilla gripped the girl harder, and began to dry hump her as she was becoming desperate. Laura smirked and reached down, popping open Carmilla’s pants with the flick of her fingers. Carmilla looked down at Laura’s hand, and watched it disappear into her pants. Laura seemed pleased with herself as she held Carmilla’s member in hand, rubbing her impressive cock through her boxers. Carmilla seemed to be in another world, Laura watched Carmilla’s eyes close tightly, and her breathing picked up. Laura knew Carmilla was about to cum. Carmilla didn’t know how to hold it, and just as she was about to pull away from Laura, she felt the girl’s hand reach inside her boxers and freed her aching erection. Carmilla gasped and so did Laura, she knew Carm was big…but not this big. Laura licked her lips and looked up at Carmilla whose face was filled with tension, like she could break any moment. Laura enjoyed having this effect on Carmilla. Laura held Carmilla’s gaze as she licked her palm slowly, and Carmilla whimpered as Laura reached down and gripped her cock. Carmilla shut her eyes again, trying to make this last as long as possible. Laura bit down on Carmilla’s earlobe, and began to pump Carmilla’s cock suddenly. It was unexpected to go at this pace, and Carmilla felt the world around her crumble as her orgasm rocked through her body. She couldn’t help the noises that left her mouth, and Laura reached up to cover Carmilla’s mouth with her free hand, her other one pumping the last bit of cum out of Carmilla. Carmilla felt satisfied and light, and her breathing slowed down. She slumped against the wall a bit, and her legs shook from the powerful climax. Laura was smirking still, now eye level with Carmilla. Carmilla looked down at Laura, and seen her own ejaculaton staining the girls yoga pants. It was also on Laura’s hand. Laura seemed ever so pleased with herself as Carmilla looked at her, Laura pumping her hand up and down Carmilla’s cock one more time before she let go, Carmilla’s semi hard cock swaying between them. 

 

“I’m sorry about...uh…”

 

Carmilla didn’t quite know what to say as she looked down at the stains on Laura’s pants. Laura didn’t seem hindered by it in the slightest. Laura brought her hand up and began to lick off the rest of Carmilla’s cum. Carmilla gulped and felt her cock twitch once again. She bit down on her lip as Laura stepped into her personal space again, and kissed her deeply. Carmilla could taste her own salty cum on Laura’s mouth, but it didn’t bother her, in fact it aroused her. Carmilla stood up straight, her pants pooling around her ankles as she moved to grope Laura’s ass again. Carmilla felt Laura’s arms tighten around her neck, and then the blonde hoisted herself up, wrapped her legs around Carmilla’s waist. 

 

“Fuck me right here, right now.”

 

Carmilla paused the kiss, almost falling over her pants. She pressed Laura’s back against the wall, and pulled back a little to search the girl’s eyes. Laura’s face was flushed pink and her eyes were dark, she was breathing hard and sweat coated her forehead. 

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Carmilla didn’t know what else to say. She was overwhelmed. She was running on adrenaline, she knew they could be caught fucking each other at any time. But all that mattered right then was Laura. Carmilla watched Laura smile slightly, and she brought her hand up to stroke Carmilla’s cheek. 

 

“A gentlewoman, how sweet.”

 

Carmilla blushed and cast her eyes downwards, her cock was hard again. Laura gently traced her finger over a thick vein on the side of Carmilla’s member, and then she gentle run her thumb over the tip. Carmilla groaned and bucked her hips forward. 

 

“I’m sure, please just take me.”

 

Carmilla and Laura stared holes in each other, and after a few seconds of searching each other's eyes, their lips connected again and Carmilla held up Laura with one arm, as she ragged the girls yoga pants down her legs in a hurry. Laura had no panties on, and Carmilla groaned at the sight of Laura’s wet, glistening sex. Carmilla bit her lip and looked at Laura, who then grinned and let go of Carmilla’s neck, jumping own. 

 

“Hey, where are you-”

 

Carmilla was cut off by Laura throwing her bra in Carmilla’s face. Carmilla smiled as she pulled the piece of clothing away from her face, and watched as Laura began to back away. Carmilla was hard and pre cum dripped from the tip of her cock. She couldn’t stand anymore of Laura’s teasing. Laura run her hands over her own breasts as she walked backwards towards the house, her nipples standing erect. Carmilla let out a breath and pulled her pants up so she could walk after Laura. 

 

“I think it’d be more comfortable for you to eat my pussy while we’re on a couch.”

 

Carmilla could of cum right there, just by them words. She smirked and watched Laura turn her back on her, fully naked, and skipped into the house. Carmilla looked around quickly, and then shot in after the blonde. Carmilla followed Laura down into the basement, which was some kind of games room. There was a leather sofa and a plasma TV, with a pool table and various other items of furniture around the room. Carmilla watched Laura lock the door, and then she walked to Carmilla. Laura stopped in front of her, and then reached up and pushed the cap off Carmilla’s head. It fell to the floor, and then Laura traced her fingers down Carmilla’s chest, and then to her hard cock. Carmilla groaned a little louder than outside, and Laura then let go of Carmilla’s cock and walked over to the sofa. Carmilla went to protest until she watched Laura spread her legs, and began to touch herself right in front of Carmilla. Carmilla gulped and her eyes stayed on Laura’s hand. She run a finger through her wet slit, and brought it up to her mouth, where she sucked the digit that had been coated with her own sweet juices. Carmilla walked towards Laura, and went to sit on the sofa next to her. 

 

“Kneel on the floor.”

 

Carmilla didn’t know why, but being told that by Laura caused her cock to twitch. 

 

_ I like it when she tells me what to do. _

 

Carmilla, without hesitation, knelt before Laura, she couldn’t stop looking at the blonde’s deliciously wet pussy. 

 

“How bad do you wanna fuck me?”

Laura asked in a seductive tone of voice, slowly rubbing herself as she watched Carmilla squirm on the floor. Carmilla breathed heavily out of her nose, and couldn’t quite concentrate on what Laura had said. She was too entranced with the rhythm of Laura’s fingers getting herself off. 

 

“If you don’t answer me, I won’t let you taste me.”

 

Carmilla’s breath caught in her throat and she quickly looked up at Laura, who gently clasped Carmilla’s chin in her hand, running her thumb against Carmilla’s bottom lip. 

 

“I wanna fuck you so bad Laura, my cock hurts, please let me have you.”

 

Carmilla begged, she leant in to kiss Laura, who deepened the kiss and then pulled away, leaning back on the sofa. Her blonde hair was ruffled at the back of her head as she leant against the sofa. 

 

“Lick me out first.”

 

Laura said, running her fingers through Carmilla’s hair and gripping her brunette locks. Carmilla was so aroused she felt like she was on cloud nine. She happily leant down and began to kiss Laura’s stomach, licking all around the girl's bare skin, tasting the salty tang of sweat. She kissed up and down the girls supple soft thighs, worshipping the girl's flesh. She put one of Laura’s legs on her shoulders, and the sound of Laura’s breath getting heavier excited her. She just wanted to please Laura. Laura’s grip on Carmilla’s hair tightened as Carmilla run her tongue through Laura’s wetness, doing it gently and slowly. She had no idea what she was doing, and she knew she just had to go with the flow. She was glad Laura knew what she wanted, instead of both of them being fumbling virgins. Laura let out a pornographic moan, and wrapped her legs around Carmilla’s neck. 

 

“Oh fuck baby don’t stop!”

 

Laura moaned out, gripping the sofa behind her. Carmilla buried her face into Laura’s sex, licking up every drop of arousal there as if it were a fine wine she didn’t want to waste. She gently run her tongue over Laura’s clit a few times, enjoying the jerks Laura’s body would do when she did so. Laura moaned again as she sucked on the girl's clit, and she gripped Laura’s legs, and pushed her tongue inside Laura’s tight, wet entrance. Laura whimpered and panted harder, her grip tightening. 

 

“Fuck, keeping going, that’s it.”

Laura stroked Carmilla’s hair, looking down as the brunette licked her pussy. A few seconds later, Laura felt her stomach flutter, and her breathing quickened. She tugged the girl’s hair, and Carmilla sat back, looking up at Laura’s eyes expectantly. Laura smirked as she seen her own arousal glisten on Carmilla’s lips and chin. 

 

“Good girl, now I want you to fuck me, with your cock.”

 

Carmilla swallowed hard and stood up, her erection standing completely upright. She could eat Laura out all day. Laura scooted back on the sofa, laying on her back as Carmilla crawled on top of her. Both girls were sweating and turned on. Heavy breaths filled the room and Carmilla run her hands over Laura’s gorgeous figure. She groped at the girl's breasts, and leant down to suck a nipple into her mouth. 

 

“Ah.”

 

Laura whined a little as her breasts were sensitive, but she enjoyed it nevertheless. Carmilla kissed up and down Laura’s damp neck, nibbling on her collar bone. Laura smirked and wrapped her arms around Carmilla’s neck, a low groan rumbled in her chest as Carmilla sucked a hickey on to her neck. 

 

“Not too many hickeys babe, my dad will wonder who they’re off.”

 

Carmilla pulled away from Laura’s skin with a pop, two purplish marks left on her tanned neck. Carmilla kissed over them gently and muttered an apology as Laura raked her nails down Carmilla’s back, causing her to buck her hips into Laura’s. Carmilla’s eyes shot open as the tip of her cock touched Laura’s wet pussy. Laura moaned a little and wanted more friction. 

 

“Come on, show me what you can do.”

 

Laura teased, biting down on Carmilla’s ear. Carmilla then remembered she was a complete fucking virgin, and she was on the verge of cumming...again. She gulped and averted her eyes away from Laura, who noticed this and used her finger to bring Carmilla’s face back to where it was. 

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

She questioned, using her own leg to gently stroke Carmilla’s. Carmilla looked around, anywhere but Laura as she spoke.

 

“I...I’m a virgin”

 

Laura couldn’t believe it really. 

 

_ What? But she’s so gorgeous....and cute...snap out of it Hollis _

 

Laura smiled and gently kissed Carmilla. Carmilla felt this kiss was different from the others, there was more emotion in it, it wasn’t raw and fast. Carmilla gently lay her hand on Laura’s cheek as she kissed her, and as they broke away their noses touched. 

 

“I’m okay with that, we can go as slow as you want, that’s if you want to continue.”

 

Laura said, playing with Carmilla’s curls. Carmilla nodded quickly and Laura smiled, pulling her down for another passionate kiss. Carmilla and Laura gyrated against each other, the leather sofa squeaked as they moved together. Laura reached down and stroked Carmilla’s cock, Carmilla breathed out as Laura’s cool fingers touched her member. Laura never stopped looking at Carmilla as she lined Carmilla’s cock up with her entrance, and she then run her hands up Carmilla’s chest. Carmilla was panting and shaking with anticipation. Carmilla knew what Laura needed, and slowly she began to slide inside Laura. Laura dug her fingernails into Carmilla’s back, a little harder than before, and it caused Carmilla to buck her hips ever so slightly, another inch slipping in. Carmilla gasped as Laura’s tight wetness gripped her, and Laura lost her breath as a sharp shooting pain made her gasp. Carmilla froze immediately and looked down at Laura’s sex, 

 

“Are you alright baby?”

 

She asked, gently kissing underneath Laura’s ear. 

 

“Yeah, you’re just...big.”

 

Carmilla chuckled and Laura kissed her, both of them becoming lost in each other. After a few moments pause, Laura tapped Carmilla’s behind, urging her to continue. Carmilla bit down on her lip from the pleasure she felt, and she slowly slid inside Laura, filling her up easily. She was tight around her girth, and their bodies molded together perfectly. Laura began to moan as Carmilla slid in and out slowly, keeping her eyes closed as she began to fuck Laura. Laura buried her hands in Carmilla’s hair, opening her legs a bit more so Carmilla had a bit more room to maneuver herself. Carmilla kissed down Laura’s neck, and began to pick up the pace as Laura’s breathing increased, and their heart rates shot through the roof as their bodies began to rock together. 

 

“Oh shit, oh yeah right there!”

 

Laura panted, Carmilla slid all the way out, and held herself there for a moment before sliding back in. She buried herself all the way in and lay her chin on Laura’s shoulder, and gyrated her hips into Laura. Laura felt Carmilla’s cock hit her spot, and she accidentally let out a rather loud scream. Carmilla opened her eyes in shock, thinking she’d hurt Laura, and as she was about to pull out, Laura latched herself onto Carmilla, wrapping her legs tightly around her lover. 

 

“Pull out of me and die.”

 

Carmilla laughed at Laura’s seriousness, and she began to move her hips back and forth, maintaining eye contact with laura as she did so. She watched Laura’s eyes roll back in her skull, and her moans became louder. Her breasts moved as Carmilla fucked her harder, and their skin began to slap to together. The aroma of sex filled the room, and sweat dripped off Carmilla’s forehead onto the sofa. Laura’s moans grew high pitched, and Carmilla felt her cock throb as Laura’s tight muscle fluttered around Carmilla’s cock. 

 

“Fuck Carm! I’m cumming!”

 

Laura felt Carmilla lose it.

 

"Oh shit! Oh god, Laura!"

 

Carmilla had pinned Laura’s wrists down as she came, and her thrusts grew more violent. She grunted and panted, and as Laura came down from her high, Carmilla let out a loud moan and the veins in her neck protruded. Carmilla exploded inside Laura, she couldn’t stop the noises she made, as Laura felt so good around her. Carmilla gripped Laura’s ass cheeks, and slowly began to rock against Laura, both of them panting. They both came to a halt, and as Carmilla was about to pull out, Laura tightened her legs around Carmilla’s waist once again.

 

“Did you think we were done here?”

 

Carmilla smirked as she looked down at mischievous hazel eyes. 

 

“Not for one second, m’lady.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Carmilla opened one eye, her quilt piled up on the floor because it had been kicked off in the night, as Carmilla had always been a restless sleeper. She groaned as a soft beam of light that leaked through the drawn curtains landed on her face. She moved her head away and a small smirk crept upon her face as memories of the day before clouded her thoughts. 

_I had sex with Laura Hollis._

She then realised her morning wood pressing against her pyjama pants because of the sexual thoughts. She sighed and sat up in her bed, glad it was her day off as she saw her alarm clock read 3:00pm. She wasn't surprised that she'd slept in as yesterdays antics had utterly exhausted her. Laura Hollis was truly insatiable. Not only did the sex that went of for a good few hours take it out of her, afterwards she still had to finish off Mr. Hollis' garden. As soon as she did, Laura approached her with a cheeky grin, Waltzing up to Carmilla, she slowly pushed her hand into Carmilla's pocket, her hand grazing Carmilla's dick through the fabric of her pants. As Carmilla gulped and looked down at the small blonde, Laura winked said in a suggestive tone of voice, 

_" We should do this again sometime."_

And then she simply gave Carmilla a wink and sauntered back into the house, leaving a horny and very tired Carmilla standing on the driveway. Carmilla wished she'd asked for Laura's number, but she couldn't bring herself to it yesterday as she didn't want to seem desperate. 

_It was probably just a casual hook up to her anyway, there's no way she likes me the way I like her..._

Carmilla sighed again, hating herself for having this crush. As her erection hadn't softened since she woke up, she decided to take care of herself before getting out of bed. But just as she settled back down, pulling the quilt that lay on the floor over her body, her bedroom door swung open and in stepped Mattie. Carmilla gasped and whipped her hand out of her pants, her eyes darting back and forth to Mattie and her wide open door. 

"Do people not knock any more or something?!" 

Carmilla's tone was irate, and she was glad her blanket was thick enough to hide her hardness.

"Someone's touchy, I just came to say congratulations."

Mattie was smirking down at Carmilla, and Carmilla hadn't the faintest clue what her sister was talking about.

"What?"

Carmilla snapped, her face hot from being interrupted.

"For...what do kids call it these day? Losing your V Card?"

Carmilla closed her eyes and sunk into her bed, her hands coming up to cover her face.

"Fuck off, now."

Mattie's laughter filled the room, along with the scent of her ridiculously expensive perfume.

"Oh dear, I hit a nerve didn't I? Come on sis, I'm merely pulling your leg, lighten up."

Carmilla then wondered how in the hell Mattie even knew for sure? She wasn't home yesterday when Carmilla returned. 

"How did you even know?" 

Carmilla questioned, her shame subsiding slightly as her hands slipped away from her face.

Mattie huffed out another laugh,

"I could smell the sex off your clothes in the wash basket downstairs when I came home last night."

Mattie's grin irked Carmilla. Carmilla fiddled with the sheets and scoffed, not being able to meet Mattie's eyes.

"Dammit."

Carmilla muttered a she watched Mattie leave while laughing, saying  _Oh my dear sister_ in a sing song voice as she walked down the hall. 

-

"I'm starving."

Carmilla said as she piled bacon and pancakes Mattie had brought home onto her plate, smothering it in syrup. Mattie shook her head as she watched her sister, she'd always been messy and sloppy when it came to most things. Carmilla hadn't the slightest clue how to eat without getting food on every item of her clothing. She couldn't keep her room tidy and there'd been numerous occasions where Mattie had almost broken every bone in her body due to almost tripping over some kind of leather item of clothing. 

"I'm quite sure I didn't raise a savage."

Mattie quipped as she sipped her ice tea, some files laid out in front of her on the kitchen table as she was doing some paper work. Carmilla paused her loud chewing to scowl at her sister, wiping syrup off her chin with a napkin. 

"Shut up, what's wrong with enjoying food huh?"

Carmilla continued shovelling food into her mouth, paying no attention to Mattie jabbing a pen at her as she lectured Carmilla about the time she'd 'enjoyed' her food so much, Carmilla had spilled pasta sauce all over an expensive rug Mattie used to have. 

"That was legit 3 years ago, let it go."

Mattie was about to throw her pen at Carmilla with some force, and inform her she could hardly understand what she'd just said due to the ton off food shoved into her mouth, until the doorbell chimed, causing both women to pause and look at each other.

"I'm assuming you aren't expecting anyone today, as you slept most of the day like a lazy buffoon and look like shit."

Mattie questioned mockingly as Carmilla rolled her eyes and continued eating with her mouth full.

"No."

Carmilla listened closely as she heard the door open, and almost choked on her bacon when she heard Laura's chirpy voice travel through into the kitchen.

_FUCK_

Carmilla pushed the plate away and ran over to the sink, wiping her mouth and quickly splashing ice cold water all over her face. She drank out of her hands and swilled her mouth out.

"Hello Miss. Karnstien, is Carmilla here?"

Carmilla quickly threw her hair up in a bun, chanting  _Please don't let her in_ in her head. It's not that she wanted to see Laura, it was purely because, as Mattie put so eloquently, she looked like shit.

"Hello Dear, and yes my sister is home, would you like to come in and see her?"

Carmilla slapped her hand against her forehead and nervously began to wipe around her plate with a napkin, she didn't want Laura to know she was a slob.

"If she doesn't mind? It's okay if she's busy-"

Mattie cut Laura off, ushering the blonde inside.

"Nonsense, my sister has only just woken up actually, she could sleep for Europe."

Carmilla felt her anxieties curl in her stomach as the blood rushed to her face due to the extreme embarrassment she was suffering. She quickly sat back down in her seat as she heard both women laugh and walk towards the kitchen. 

"You have a visitor, Carm."

Carmilla's eyes darted up nervously at her smiling sister, and then hesitantly landed on Laura. She looked as gorgeous as ever, her hair rolling down past her shoulders, wearing denim shorts and a light blue top. Laura smiled at Carmilla, and it seemed to brighten Carmilla's mood immediately. Mattie hovered in the background, waving a hand to catch Carmilla's attention as she was staring...again. Carmilla then realised what Mattie was doing and she quickly stood up and couldn't really feel any more awkward in front of Laura as she had on pyjamas. 

"Hi Laura...what's up?"

Carmilla's voice was slightly shaky, and her eyes moved all over the kitchen, the oven no a fascinating piece of equipment. Mattie smirked knowingly at Carmilla, and her heels echoed against the marble floor as she sashayed out of the kitchen. Laura looked behind her, watching Mattie to make sure she was out of ear shot. She then turned back, and Carmilla noticed the girls eyes had darkened slightly. Laura's eyes roamed up and down Carmilla's body, and she taken a step forward, looking up at the gorgeous (and also sleepily cute looking) brunette in front of her. 

"You look cute when you've just woken up." 

Carmilla smiled and couldn't help but look down at the floor as she blushed. Laura looked down at Carmilla's blue and red striped pyjama socks, and matching pants, and realised she had syrup on her t-shirt. 

"Thanks..."

Carmilla muttered as she watched Laura run her hand through her thick, luscious hair, and then bite her bottom lip.

_God them lips..._

They continued to look into each others eyes silently, smiles graced upon both of their faces. They were in a comfortable silence, until Mattie's voice rang out behind them, both girls jumping slightly. 

"I have a meeting to go to girls, so I can no longer grace you both with my presence."

Carmilla and Mattie shared a glance, Carmilla not missing the salacious grin she tossed at Carmilla as she winked at her. 

"Ohh...that's a shame."

Carmilla quipped sarcastically, watching as Mattie grabbed her designer bag off a side table in the hall. Mattie didn't bother to respond or turn around, she simply threw a small wave over her shoulder and exited the house. After the door slammed shut, Carmilla's heart raced as Laura quirked a brow, and seemed hesitant to ask Carmilla something. 

"Is uhh...everything okay?"

Carmilla asked apprehensively, scratching the back of her neck restlessly. 

 

"Did you tell you sister we slept together?"

Carmilla's eyes widened, and she pressed her lips together as Laura's question resounded in her mind. She wasn't exactly a great liar either.

_Technically I'm not lying because technically I didn't tell her..._

"Ummm...No?"

Laura smiled slightly and then tilted her head, gazing at Carmilla.

"You suck at lying."

Carmilla sighed and run her hands through her hair, growing irritated with herself. 

"Okay she knows...but technically I'm not lying because I didn't actually tell her."

Laura seemed confused, and began walking towards Carmilla, who took a few steps back, her heart was pounding in her chest and she was sweaty already.

"Care to elaborate on that?"

Laura asked, enjoying how easy it was to make Carmilla unsure of her. Carmilla gulped as the marble kitchen top touched her lower back, and Laura was there, invading her space, hazel eyes boring into her own.

"It's really embarrassing."

Carmilla said, gripping the marble counter as Laura pouted slightly in a teasing manner. 

"Look, cupcake-"

"Cupcake?"

Carmilla paused and smiled down at Laura, who seemed confused, nonetheless smiling also.

"I enjoy food...anyway as I was saying, my sister won't like...tell anyone? If that's what's bothering you."

Laura seemed put at ease with that statement, and she gave Carmilla lustful look, before tracing her finger lightly over the brim of Carmilla's pyjama pants.

"Alrighty, I can live with that..."

Carmilla was relieved, and felt her cock twitch as she could smell Laura's sweet scent, and couldn't resist the lustful look Laura was giving her. Carmilla gazed down at the blonde, looking at Laura's perfect pink lips. 

"So umm, do you need me to do anything else with your garden? Or is it something-"

Carmilla trailed off as Laura began to slowly sink to her knees, never breaking eye contact with the brunette.

"No, you did a fine job yesterday Carmilla."

Laura replied, a teasing smirk played upon those lips Carmilla loved. 

"A fine job with fucking me until I screamed that is."

Carmilla let out a strangled sound as Laura gripped her erection through her pyjamas. Laura kissed Carmilla's hard on over the fabric, and Carmilla watched as Laura pulled a hair tie off of her wrist and threw her hair into a pony tail. Carmilla grew even more hard as she looked down at Laura on her knees before her. the thought of Laura giving her blow job right there in kitchen drove her crazy.

"I'm glad I could be of service."

Carmilla replied in a voice laced with arousal and apprehension. Carmilla gently run her fingers through Laura's hair, until Laura reached up and taken Carmilla's wrists in her hands and pinned them to the counter behind Carmilla. 

"No touching, just stay still."

Carmilla bit down on her lip and nodded, her erection now stretching her pyjama pants fully. Laura licked her lips and maintained eye contact as she slowly pulled down Carmilla's pants, her throbbing erection springing out and standing proudly in front of Laura's face. Laura listened to how Carmilla's breathing increased, and she shuffled about so she could part her legs just a bit as her pyjama's pooled around her ankles. 

"No underwear?"

Laura asked nonchalantly as she licked from the base to the tip in one slow stroke of her tongue. Carmilla gasped and bucked her hips, groaning as a wave of pleasure made her shiver. 

"Who wears underwear to bed?"

Laura looked up at Carmilla, and couldn't help but smile. She leaned forward and took a few inches in her mouth, her soft lips wrapping around Carmilla's member. The sensation was different to Laura's sex Carmilla realised, but there was something about Laura on her knees that Carmilla found extremely arousing. Carmilla looked up at the ceiling as Laura taken more of her into her mouth, giving one long suck before pulling her head back. Carmilla closed her eyes and felt the cold air touch her member as it was no longer in Laura's warm mouth. She looked up at Carmilla as she gripped it with her hand, slowly stroking her cock up and down. 

"Do you like that?"

Carmilla nodded, lost in the powerful sensations she was feeling.

"Fuck yes."

Carmilla looked down, watching Laura lick the side of her cock, kissing the tip. Carmilla itched to knot her fingers in her soft hair and move her hips, but Laura was in control, and Carmilla was enjoying it a little too much. Carmilla watched Laura take her in her mouth once more, moving her head back and forth in a slightly quicker motion than before, and Carmilla felt herself build up way too quickly. 

"Oh fuck I might cum."

Carmilla panted, her hips canting forward slightly. She then felt Laura's mouth disappear, and then be replaced by her hand gripping the base of her cock tightly. Carmilla winced slightly, and looked down at Laura's hand. Carmilla then felt her need to orgasm recede, and she breathing a little slower. 

"That's a neat trick."

Carmilla said, watching as Laura laughed a little as she let go of Carmilla's dick and shuffled closer, planting kisses on Carmilla's stomach. 

"A neat trick I intend to use until I think you deserve to cum."

Carmilla swallowed hard and closed her eyes, 

_What is this girl doing to me?_

 

"Fuck."

Carmilla muttered under her breath as Laura then continued to trail kisses down her lower stomach, and then put Carmilla's member back in her mouth. Carmilla felt sweat trickle down the back of her neck, and she kept looking forward as Laura taken her deeper and deeper. The feeling took Carmilla's breath away, and she instinctively gripped Laura's hair, groaning out loud as she felt the tip of her cock hit the back of Laura's throat.

"Holy shit."

Carmilla said breathily, almost crying out as Laura snatched her head away, gripping Carmilla's hands. 

"I said no touching didn't I?"

Carmilla gulped and nodded, slowly placing her hands on the counter. Laura smirked and moved back slightly, tapping Carmilla's cock with her finger, watching it sway slightly as the brunette seemed out of it.

"Didn't I?"

Laura repeated in a stern tone of voice. Carmilla slightly embarrassed by how much Laura being dominant was turning her on. 

"Yes."

Carmilla answered quickly, watching Laura smirk, and then remove her top. Carmilla ached to be touched as she watched Laura run her hands over her bras, squeezing her breasts together teasingly. 

"It's a shame you can't listen to simple commands, I was willing to suck you off until you had no cum left in you."

Carmilla's stomach did flips as she listened to Laura's dirty talk, and she found it amusing how innocent the girl seemed to others.

_Innocent my ass._

Carmilla wetted her lips and watched Laura stand up, giggling as she picked up her top and turned around to leave. Carmilla franticly grabbed Laura's arm, pulling her backward. 

"Wait! I'm sorry I won't touch."

Carmilla looked at her own hand on Laura's tanned skin, and she quickly let go. Her cock was swollen and red, desperate for release. Laura  hummed to herself, looking down at Carmilla's girth, grinning as she slowly turned round, throwing her top on the back of the chair Carmilla was sitting on before.

"Promise?"

Laura asked in an innocent sounding tone of voice.

"Yeah."

Carmilla said, watching Laura unbutton her shorts, pulling them down along with her panties and stepping out of them. She stepped closer, wrapping her arms around Carmilla's neck, her cock pressing against Laura's stomach. Carmilla gulped as her cock touched Laura's warm flesh, and kept her hands by her sides.

"Can you think of any ways to make it up to me?"

Laura asked in a teasing tone, kissing down Carmilla's alabaster neck. 

"I have an idea in mind."

Carmilla whispered in Laura's ear, enjoying the feeling of Laura's lips on her throat.

"Hmm, and what's that?"

Laura teased, looking up at Carmilla with lust filled eyes. Carmilla smirked.

"Eat you out?"

Laura smiled a bright smile, and back off towards the kitchen table, sitting on it and parting her legs.

"Get to it then."

Laura's command aroused Carmilla to no end. Carmilla stepped closer, and knelt down on her knees like yesterday. She didn't waste any time, and delved right into Laura's wet heat, licking up towards her clit and taking it in her mouth and sucking on it gently. Laura's hands flew to Carmilla's hair, gripping tightly as she rutted against Carmilla's mouth. She let out desperate moans as Carmilla pleasured her, and even though Carmilla wasn't experienced, she sure knew how to use her mouth. Laura felt a slight build up in the pit of her stomach, and she listened to Carmilla's own moans as she enjoyed the taste of Laura's juices. 

"Fuck keep going Carm."

Carmilla sucked on Laura's clit as she slid a finger inside Laura's tight pussy, thrilled to hear the shriek that left Laura's mouth.

"Fuck!"

Laura pushed Carmilla's head into her further, it hurt slightly but there was no way in the world Carmilla would stop. All of a sudden Laura tensed, and Carmilla felt her warm juices coat her mouth, and she continued to finger fuck Laura as the girl moaned and shook above her. After a moment of getting herself together, Laura let out a little laugh as she run her fingers through Carmilla's hair, who was looking up at her with expectant ebony eyes, waiting for Laura's next command. Laura slipped off the table, landing on her feet in front of a kneeling Carmilla, whose mouth glistened with Laura's cum. 

"You didn't touch me."

Carmilla nodded slightly, her cock throbbing and still standing to attention between her legs. Laura glanced down at Carmilla's hard cock and the pre cum oozing out of the head. 

"You're so hard, I bet you're desperate to cum right now huh?"

"Yes."

Carmilla's voice sounded slightly strangled, and her face was pinkish in colour. Laura felt sorry for teasing Carmilla so much as the poor girl looked like she was about to explode. She sunk to her knees to meet Carmilla, and crushed her lips against Carmilla's in passion filled kiss. The cold marble mixed with the heat of her orgasm made her skin tingle, along with her Carmilla's tongue probed into her mouth, kissing her deeply, her hands still resting on her knees. 

"Touch me now baby, you've been good."

Carmilla quickly grabbed Laura's breasts, fondling them in her hands as she kissed Laura harshly. Laura moaned, noticing how desperate Carmilla was becoming. Laura pulled back and pushed Carmilla to lay down. Carmilla lay back, and watched Laura run her hands down her beautiful, toned body, stopping at her sex. Laura scooted over and then threw her leg over Carmilla's. She run her hands up Carmilla's smooth legs, up towards her stomach, pushing Carmilla's t-shirt up as she did so. 

"I think you deserve a reward after the orgasm you just gave me."

Carmilla was breathing hard, and her cock lightly touched Laura's skin as she hovered over her. 

"I think I do too."

Carmilla said in a shaky voice, running her own hands up Laura's body, loving how soft she felt all over. Laura smirked and leaned forward, stopping just a few inches from Carmilla's face. She kept her eyes trained on Carmilla's, wanting to witness the reaction as she slowly reached down to Carmilla's erection, gripping it, and then lining it up with her soaking wet entrance. Carmilla moaned loudly as Laura sank down on Carmilla's length, taking her all in slowly. Carmilla's eyes rolled back in her head and she gripped Laura's thighs tightly. Carmilla's ass was going slightly numb due to the cold hard floor, but she really couldn't give a crap about that in that moment, as Laura began to slowly girate her hips, resting her hands on Carmilla's shoulders. Wet sounds began to fill the room as she rode Carmilla into oblivion. Her hard cock penetrated Laura's pussy over and over, the blondes creamy juices dripped down Carmilla's length. Carmilla and Laura both panted and moaned loudly, Carmilla feeling the familiar curl in her stomach, and her cock twitched as her body began to tense.

"Holy fuck I'm gunna cum!"

Carmilla wrapped her arms around Laura who was taken by surprise by Carmilla pulling her down into a ferocious kiss, and then thrusting at an animalistic pace inside Laura. Laura closed her eyes and screamed out Carmilla's name.

"Carmilla!"

Carmilla smiled to herself as she loved making Laura scream her name. She pounded into the girl three more times before she felt herself explode inside the girl for a second time, groaning Laura's name loudly as she emptied herself into Laura. Laura soon followed with another Earth shattering orgasm, moaning Carmilla's name over and over again as she rocked against the girl, their sweaty bodies sliding together as they both came down from their high. After a few moments of heavy breathing and Laura laying on top of Carmilla, the brunette spoke up.

"Are you on the pill?"

Laura lifted her head, resting her chin on Carmilla's sweaty chest.

"Duh."

Carmilla smirked and then remembered she wanted to ask for Laura's number. She felt nervous all of a sudden and Laura seemed to notice.

"What?"

She questioned, sitting up slightly as she drew imaginary shapes on to Carmilla's chest with her index finger. Carmilla gulped fidgeted with Laura's hair as she spoke. 

"So, like, I was thinking that, maybe-"

"You want my number right?"

Carmilla looked down at a grinning blonde, who seemed ever so pleased with her little self. 

"Uh huh."

Carmilla answered, her cheeks going crimson. Laura rolled her eyes and rested her chin on Carmilla chest again, kissing the girls chin.

"It's not the 90's, who even asks for numbers any more?

Carmilla felt her heart sink, until Laura spoke again.

"You can add me on Facebook, message me on there when ever you want to."

Carmilla smiled and nodded, leaning up to capture Laura's lips once more. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
